Never Leave Your Side
by naruto-bunshin2000
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina didn't die in the Kyuubi attack? Naruto's life is different because he isn't an orphan. Sorry but I was never born good at summaries. Gomenasai!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:- Time of Dying!**

**Hey guys! ****narusakuminakushiROCK**** here with my first ever story on fanfic. Hope you enjoy and if you don't, I politely request you not to kill me. Much obliged. Aaaanywho, on with the story.**

**This takes place when Minato has sealed the Kyuubi in himself and Naruto and then faints, slowly dying. **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Misashi Kishimoto, sadly (I'm super-jealous of this guy.) nor do I own the song mentioned in this chapter. It belongs to Three Days Grace.**

_**Kushina POV**_

Minato was dying in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. Wait! There _was_ something I could do about it!

I moved towards my husband, not realizing that I was going to do would kill him. I extracted the Kyuubi ( well, half of it anyway) from the Yellow Flash and sealed it in myself and, despite my near-death situation, I refused to faint. I won't leave my family.(What can I do/ I'm stubborn)

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

**I know this is a super-short chapter, but this is supposed to be like a prologue, kind of. When you read the next chapter, you'll change your opinion about this story. For those who care, the song at the end is called "**_**Time of Dying" **_**by Three Days Grace. Ciao.**


	2. Stay with me!

**Chapter 2:- Stay with me!**

**Hey people! I'm back with the second chapter. To be truthful, I enjoy writing here. All I regret is Why I didn't think of this story before.**

**Time skip:-**

**This chapter takes place right after Minato seals half the Kyuubi in himself and the other half in Naruto. He dies and is carried to the Konoha hospital. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.*sob* If only I did. He's sooooo cute.**

_**Tsunade POV**_

Tsunade was on the verge of having a heart attack. Her only son (1) was dying and she couldn't do anything about it. His bleeding just wouldn't stop. "Minato, stay with me please. If you leave me, what will I do? I've lost everyone. Dan, Nawaki, Otou-san, Okaa-san, everybody. Even HER! She was my only memory of Dan."

As if he had heard her, Minato Namikaze's eyes snapped open and he jumped up in his bed. "'Kaa-san, what's wrong? Is Kushina alright? What about Naruto? Where are they, are they ali-" He was tackled by a fierce embrace. The Sannin was sobbing on the Yondaime's shoulders, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, Minato. Thank Kami you are alive! Uzumaki Kushina is fine. She's healing, but your son Naruto….he's alive but...*sigh*…."

"Nani? 'Kaa-san, what are you hiding?" Tsunade shook her head sadly. "He's weak, Mina-chan. He might not survive." Tsunade whispered.

As if summoned, the medic-nin who was tending to Naruto Uzumaki/ Namikaze burst into the emergency room. "Mebuki Haruno (2) ! What are you doing here? You should be with young Uzumaki-san. He's not… Is he de-"The Haruno medic interrupted her and squealed in delight, " He made it. He'll live. I did it, Tsunade-sama. Thanks to your training, I saved the Yondaime's honorable son." The Slug Princess smiled at her apprentice appreciatingly. Then a weak croak broke the silence. "So, he lived then? That's good. So, what was it that weakened him in the first place?" Mebuki bowed to the Hokage stifling a laugh, "The Kyuubi's chakra just overwhelmed the child's chakra system, Hokage-sama" Tsunade eyed her student cautiously and said, "What's there to laugh about?" Mebuki said that without meaning to disrespect her leader, it was just a little strange to bow to someone who, at the moment was weaker than her. Even the slug Sannin had to chuckle at that statement.

Minato had never been more relieved to hear news about something in the hospital. A dazzling grin spread over his face, but it disappeared almost immediately.

"Wait! How the fuck am I here? I… I remember battling the masked Uchiha bastard and using my Rasengan on him. Then that asshole Nine-tails _had_ to go on its freakin' rampage! Me and Kushina planned to seal the Bijuu in Naru-chan," he choked up. Tsunade rubbed his back soothingly and he went on, "I used the Reaper Death Seal to seal half the Kyuubi in myself. After that, the…the Eight Trigrams Seal (3) was prepared and Naru-chan's life was ruined….by his own father." Minato looked down in shame. What kind of a father was he?

Mebuki was staring at the Yondaime as if he was speaking a new language. "H-How large are your chakra r-reserves, Hokage-sama?" she stuttered, baffled. The Yellow Flash laughed merrily, despite his weak condition. Then he became serious all over again. "I had already used the Reaper Death Seal and was half-dead. Aside from that, using the Rasengan and Eight Trigrams Seal really drained my chakra away…. So how the fuck am I alive? Will anyone answer that question, for Kami's sake?!" Tsunade's face turned grim. "Hush, my son. It is true. You did die but there is a way to ring the dead back to life besides the re-incarnation jutsu which makes the user control the dead. I will explain when you get up, but for now you must rest. Your eyes are already half-lidded and you look like a drunken man!" she said smiling. And with that, the blonde Hokage lost consciousness.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me. Don't worry. I won't mind if you criticize me. Just give me advice on how to improve the story and suggestions on how to continue on. Please and thank you. Peace out!**

**(1) I made Tsunade Minato's mom. How's that for a wild imagination, huh?**

**(2) Mebuki Haruno is supposed to be Sakura's mom. I searched out her name on Narutopedia.**

**(3) The seal on Naruto is the Eight Trigrams Seal.**


	3. Confusions, Kai!

_**Chapter 3:- Confusions, Kai!**_

**What's up people? I'm back. So, the story is good? Bad? What? Tell me what you think. So, this is after Minato wakes up and demands an explanation.**

**Disclaimer: - You already know so why do I have to write it. I don't own Naruto.**

"You can bring back the dead. A soul for a soul." "Nani? (1) I don't get it." "There was a jutsu created by Lady Chiyo of Sunagakure (2) that required all the chakra of a person but its end result was that the person on whom the jutsu is applied will come back to life. However, the user of this jutsu dies. Only four people know this jutsu.(3)" Minato was shocked to hear that.

"But who would sacrifice their life to bring me back? ME? A lousy, weak Hokage who couldn't even save his family!"

Tsunade looked down sadly, "It was my other apprentice besides Mebuki here. You know, Shizune, HIS niece (4)."

"Oh. Are you alright? Okaa-san, you must be going through so much."

"Don't worry about me. I'm strong and you know it."

Wait! How is Kushina alive? Don't tell me someone else died to save her? Why can't I protect those who are important to me? I'm not fit to be Hokage."

"Stop rambling, Minato. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear you say that?" The blonde Hokage was startled to see tears flow down his mother's cheeks. Tsunade, the strongest of the Sannin, was crying! She was showing emotions! Minato pinched himself to bring himself back to reality and embraced his mother in a warm hug.

"You have nothing to cry about. I am sorry I said those things. I'm just under a lot of tension. My words sure made you soften up and weep." He said trying to cheer her up.

The slug princess was embarrassed. "I wasn't crying. There was just something in my eyes."

"Right, "He smiled with sarcasm written all over his face.

The buxom blonde was infuriated and she broke the chair next to her with one chakra-infested punch. "That's it, Namikaze. I don't care if you're my son or in the hospital. You are going down!"

Minato scooted to the other corner of his bed, stuttering, "K-K-K- 'Kaa-san! Relax! I was just lifting your down-in-the-dumps spirit" Tsunade calmed down and then told her son about what Kushina did and how her healing saved her. She then ordered him to rest and told him that he would be able to go back home and live with Kushina and their son as soon as he was discharged from every shinobi's least favourite place, the hospital. The Hokage sighed and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**How was it? Rate and review.**

**Nani = What**

**Sunagakure = Village hidden in the Sand**

**Shizune, Mebuki, Tsunade and Chiyo know the jutsu**

**Shizune is Dan's niece. Dan was Tsunade's boyfriend who died.**


	4. News Update!

_**Chapter 4: - News Update!**_

**Hey again, Peeps. I'm up with the 4****th**** chapter where the story starts getting interesting.**

**Naruto, do the disclaimer for me, will you?**

**Naruto: - ****minato-kushina-rock****-sama does not own me. Believe it, dattebayo.**

**What? Stop elaborating this conversation with your inherited-from-Mom Dattebayo!**

**Time skip: - On the day Minato is discharged from the hospital.**

Minato was slowly making his way to the hospital entrance. On the inside, he was seriously fighting the urge to sprint to his home and meet Kushina who had been discharged a week before him. That lucky vixen (1)! However, as Hokage, he had to be calm. Near the entrance, the blonde espied a brunette and another blonde with lighter hair than his, similar to a Yamanaka's. The brunette was Mebuki, so the other one had to be…

"Okaa-san! Tsunade!" He rushed to his mother who was startled at first, but then just glad to see her son fit and healthy. "I must say, you look better than I thought you would."

Suddenly a voice came from the left, "Isn't that to be expected from the Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage, the Child of the Prophecy, the Savior of the Shinobi World (2), the-" Tsunade intervened, obviously jealous of all the praise her son was receiving. "Isn't that too much flattery, Sensei?"

The Yellow Flash bowed, "Konnichiwa (3), Hokage-sama" Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled, "Why are you bowing, child? You are already at my level and maybe even further. There is no need for a Kage bow to a Kage."

Tsunade was feeling left out and bored so she decided to cut to the chase for her son, "So, Hiruzen-sensei, what's up? Anything wrong?"

Hiruzen sighed. Obviously, he had been the bearer of bad news many times before. It came with being a Kage. "As you already know, Tsunade, Jiraiya has gone to Amegakure (4). But the reason he went was to check on his three students: Yahiko, Nagato and Konan. Sadly, all three of them are dead. The reason I was looking for the two of you is that a piece of news related to the boy, Nagato, will be of interest to you." Tsunade was feeling bad for her peer/ teammate, but she locked away her distracting emotions and asked the following question:

"What _about_ this kid?" Hiruzen told the duo to meet him at his office and left. Mother and son looked each other in the eye and nodded. Then, Minato teleported to the Hokage tower, while Tsunade disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Typical, just typical, wouldn't you agree? Why does every Jounin in the Naruto series have to disappear in a swirl of leaves? Anyhow, remember to jot down a few words in the comment box and click that cute little blue button. Sayonara!**

**Vixen! Funny since she had the Kyuubi in her.**

**Remember the great toad sage's prophecy?**

**Konnichiwa = Hello**

**Amegakure = Village hidden in the Rain**


	5. Another survivor and a Party!

_**Chapter 5: - Another Survivor and a Party!**_

**Back again. Thank you for your reviews and advice. Really helpful. On with the story.**

**Minato, do the disclaiming junk, will you?**

**Minato: - ****minato-kushina-rock****-sama does not own my son. Me, Kushina and Misashi Kishimoto do.**

"So, what's the catch, gramps?" said Minato to lighten up the tense mood of the Sandaime Hokage. It didn't work. The third's eyes were as black as obsidian.

"ANBU, please leave for a moment." At that instant, black shadows shot out the door of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade appeared at the door, stepping inside and closing it behind her. "What is it, Sensei? I haven't seen your face this grim since… well since Orochimaru's betrayal, I guess."

Hiruzen Sarutobi decided to change the topic of the discussion quickly. "Well, it's strange, really. When Jiraiya found out that his attempts to keep the three kids safe, failed, he was determined to find out how they died. He didn't find an answer to that question but, as expected, the _Toad Sage_," He said it with sarcasm, making the two others smile. "Jiraiya found some interesting Intel. The most important one for me is that Nagato was an inhabitant of Uzushio (1) and was an Uzumaki, like Kushina."

That sentence was enough to shock even the Yellow Flash, who was the calmest person in Konoha. "A-An U-Uz-Uzumaki?" he stuttered.

"Indeed, but remember. Not a word about this outside the office. Now Sagumo (2), kindly come out of your hiding place. A ninja with silver hair appeared, "My apologies, Sandaime-sama, but I was concerned. However, you have my word. No one else will know about this."

The third Hokage grinned, "Not to worry, Hatake-san. I was going to tell you this anyway, so no problem. All of you are dismissed." Minato quietly approached and said, "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for not being able to save Biwako-sama." And then he left.

Finally, he could go home and see him safely, with no paper bombs on his blanket, kunai at his throat or a claw at his stomach. He ran home. 'Too exhausted to flash' he thought, panting. When he arrived and opened the door, everything was quiet and dark.

"Kushina? Naruto? Where are you?" No reply was heard. Suddenly a child's cry broke the silence. "Naruto!" Minato cried as he saw his son with… a kunai at his throat again! A masked man (3) (different from before) was holding his son.

"Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage! Say goodbye to your son." With that, he cut the infant's throat. "Noooooo!" cried the Yellow Flash as he ran up to his son's corpse, he saw that it was a piece of wood. Suddenly the lights opened to reveal …. "Surprise!" The whole gang was there: Shukaku, Inoichi, Chouza and their wives and children. Mikoto and Fugaku were there with Itachi and little Sasuke. Even Mebuki was there, with her husband Kizashi and their child. In the middle was the cutest sight of all. Kushina was standing there, as beautiful as ever. And in her arms was the youngest child in the room. He had spiky yellow hair."N-Naruto," stammered the Fourth Hokage, allowing a single tear fall. Kushina ran up to him, embracing him in a bear hug.

"He's perfect, isn't he, dattebane (4)"

"Of course, dattebayo (5)" Then he whispered "Arigato (6), Kushina." Chouza and Inoichi came up to him. "Come on. It's time to …. PARTY!" And so, the celebration began.

**Uzushio = The land of the Eddies**

**Sagumo is Kakashi's dad for those who don't know.**

**What's up with the masked men?!**

**Dattebane = How Kushina says 'ya know?'**

**Dattebayo = How Naruto says 'ya know?'**

**Arigato = Thanks**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Sayonara!**


	6. Karaoke and a Question

_**Chapter 6: - Karaoke and a question (part 1)**_

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I was busy. School, tests, etc, so kindly forgive me. Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto, stop asking!**

The party was going great. The gang even had a karaoke contest. Inoichi went first, singing One less lonely girl by Justin Bieber, dedicating it to his wife.

Alright let's go

_There's going to be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl_

How many "I told you"s and "Start over"s and shoulders have you cried on before?  
How many promises? Be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor?  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take them back?  
Tell me that how many either "or"s?  
But no more if you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)

(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine, in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _[x3]__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl_

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs are you taping back?  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more, if you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, (you)  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)

(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in this world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _[x3]__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

I can fix up your broken heart (heart)  
I can give you a brand new start (start)  
I can make you believe (ya)  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)  
She's free to fall (fall in love)  
With me

Her heart's locked and know what I got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl _[x3]__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl (yeah yea) _[x2]__  
I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth  
That's what I'm gonna do  
If you let me inside of your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Only you shawty (ha-ha)

Shikaku did Low by Florida, surprisingly. No one expected him to be so cool!

_[Intro - T-Pain]__  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!_

_[Chorus (T-Pain):]__  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_[Flo-Rida]__  
I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]___

_[Flo-Rida]__  
Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]___

_[Flo-Rida]__  
Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock_

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

Next up was Chouza, who was shy at first, but showed his true colors by choosing Replay by Iyaz.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay __[2x]___

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall with your friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl, like something off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's running through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]___

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night till the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doing things I never do  
I'm in the kitchen cooking things she likes

We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like something off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's running through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]___

I can be your melody  
A girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singing  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singing

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_

Then, Mrs. Yamanaka startled everyone by singing Sk8ter Boi by Cascada. Everyone else had dedicated their songs to their mates but she decided to be different.

_He was a boy she was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk she did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_[chorus]__  
He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth_

5 years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV guess who she sees sk8ter boi rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know and they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned  
Down

_[chorus]__  
He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi he wasn't good enough for her now he's a  
Super star slamin on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boi's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that u couldn't see,  
See the man that boi could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boi and I'm just a girl can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world

_[chorus]__  
I'm with the sk8ter boi I said see ya later boi I'll be back stage after the show I'll  
Be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

Mebuki did 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend __‒__ she's upset, __  
she's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

I'm in the room _‒__ it's a typical Tuesday night.__  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do._

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see _‒__  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine _‒__ I know you better than that.__  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see _‒__  
You belong with me?_

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby _‒__  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

_[Instrumental]___

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see _‒__  
You belong with me?_

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby _‒__  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?_

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

And Kushina did 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, making everyone go super emotional.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad _‒__ go pick out a__ white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Last of all was Minato, who decided to sing a song, dedicated to both Kushina and Naruto. He did 'Beauty and a Beat' by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj **(1).**

_Yeah, Young Money, Nicki Minaj, Justin_

Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)  
What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do  
Cause...

_[Beat break]___

Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do

_[Nicki Minaj]__  
In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener  
Beauty, beauty and the beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats_

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)  
Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock

Cause all... (all I need is love) I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all... (all I need is you) about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do  
Cause...

_[Beat break]_

At the end, everybody cheered. Minato blushed when Kushina gave him a slight peck on the lips in front of everybody. After a few more hours of great fun, everybody left for home and at last Kushina and Minato were alone together (well, besides Naru-chan).

"Kushina, you don't know how happy I am that all of us are alive and safe."

Kushina smiled, "The feeling is mutual." Naruto squealed in delight as he saw his father smirking.

Suddenly, Minato tensed up, "Um, Kushina? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! You're too dumb to figure out answers yourself anyway." Minato inwardly smiled.

"Did you perhaps know someone from your clan by the name of Nagato?"

Kushina jumped up at the mention of that name. "Nagato-nii-san?** (2)** He's my brother! How do you know about him? Hurry up and tell me!" Minato remembered what Sandaime-sama had said:-

"_Remember, not a word about this outside my office."_

He decided not to let her know yet. "Umm, I had a dream about a redhead with another guy (Yahiko). They were having a conversation like:-

_**Yahiko:- **__Nagato, what is your report?_

_**Nagato:- **__They captured Konan and want to use her as a bait to lure you out._

_**Yahiko:- **__ Alright, come with me. You will save Konan while I distract Hanzo._

_**Nagato:-**__ Hai!__**(3)**_

And that's when I woke up" Kushina knew her husband was hiding something but she decided to let him go for now. She stifled a yawn and said, "Well, time for me to hit the sack. Goodnight, _Flaky-chan_." She teased him. The yellow Flash just smiled and followed her into their room, thinking how tomorrow would be. He didn't realize how tired he was until he lied down. Soon, he fell asleep.

**Whew! Finally done! Victory is mine!**

**1) Beauty would be Kushina and a Beat would be his son's firstb heartbeat, determining whether he was alive or dead.**

**2) Nagato as Kushina's BROTHER!?**

**3) Hai = Yes**


	7. Research Mission!

_**Chapter 7:- Research Mission!**_

**So, guys. The new chapter is out. Hope you like it. I'm trying to update faster for you guys, but unfortunately, no progress. I know I haven't done this before but I think I should or you'll stop reading.**

**Thank you so much to ****NarutoFan27****, ****Iloveanime****, ****Red-Hot-Habanero****, ****pharix****, ****Tensai**** and ****Doom Marine 54**** for your reviews. Really helps. Arigato!**

The first rays of the sun shone through the window into the room, falling on the bed. There was a man with bright blonde, spiky hair; his bangs shaping his face even more. Beside him was a woman with blood-red gorgeous and super-long hair. She had a long face which suited her perfectly. Both of them were sleeping peacefully and soundly until the light fell on their faces, waking them up. "Good morning, Kushina," Said the Yellow Flash to the Red Hot Habanero, who had picked the infant, who was occupying the cot next to the bed. She was now carrying the miniature replica of Minato Namikaze. "Minato, when do you think we should send him to the Academy?" The blonde man laughed and said that there was a long time until then.

The couple got ready and when Kushina came downstairs, she saw a Kage Bunshin (1) of Minato fixing up breakfast for them while the real one read a boring book about Fuuinjutsu. The clone had made onigiri with eggs, "Minato! You know I hate eggs!" She scolded. The real Minato appeared in front of her, smirking, "Now, now. As your husband, I have to0 make sure you eat a balanced diet," he teased. The red-head stuck out her tongue and said, "Fine." She quietly ate her onigiri and wrapped the eggs in a tissue. When she was passing Minato to put her plate in the dishwasher, she smirked evilly and emptied the contents of the tissue (**The EGGS!**) on top of his head (2)."Aaah! You know that's a waste of good food, Kushina." The blonde said, picking egg from his hair. Kushina replied, "Serves you right for forcing me to eat EGGS!" A knock was audible and Minato teleported to the door, opening it to reveal Sakumo Hatake, who immediately said, "Yondaime-sama (3), the third wants to see you and Kushina-san." Minato nodded and went back inside to tell Kushina the news. She held Naruto with one hand and grabbed Minato's arm with the other, then the Yellow Flash teleported to the Hokage's office. There, Hiruzen was waiting and when he saw the tree, he immediately explained to Kushina about Nagato. Kushina was glaring daggers at Minato, who rose his arms up in defense, "Jiji's (4) fault. He told me not to tell you or anyone." The glaring was now directed to the third Hokage who whimpered under the glare of The Red Hot Habanero. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Minato, you are to go to Amegakure (5) and its neighbors with your team to gain Intel on Nagato Uzumaki. When Kushina has fully recovered from her pregnancy, I will send her to you." The fourth asked, "How will you know where I am?" The third Hokage smiled, "I will send a surge of chakra through this kunai of yours. You'll think something is wrong and teleport back here. Easy." Minato nodded, hugged his son and disappeared. "I'll miss him," said Kushina. The Third Hokage agreed quietly.

**What do you think? Rate and review. And please give me ideas on how to continue the story. Sayonara.**

**(1) Kage Bunshin = Shadow Clone**

**(2) Nice trick, do you think so?**

**(3) Yondaime-sama = Lord Fourth**

**(4) Jiji = Gramps**

**(5) Amegakure = Village Hidden in the Rain**


	8. Yeah! A B-rank!

_**Chapter 8:- A B-rank!**_

**Ohayou! Well, it's morning where I am! Anyway, the next chappy is up!**

**Naruto: - (Looking up to the sky) Where? I don't see it.**

**Ugh, it's like a metaphor, baka. Now, be a good boy and let Sasuke do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: - I don't care who owns the dobe as long as it's not me.**

**Naruto: - Hey!**

**Whatever!**

Kakashi Hatake was, as always at Training Ground 4. He'd keep practicing and fine-tuning his skills till he reached a point where failing in anything would be next to impossible. He needed to do that so he would never end up like his father.

'Friends and comrades don't matter', was what he always thought.

He was the strongest of Team 7's genin. His silver hair marked his resemblance to his father. Not to mention the obvious white chakra blade, the White Fang. However, ignoring his father's great achievements and only focusing on his failure, the villagers despised him.

Soon, he saw a raven-haired figure running towards him and a brunette far closer to the grounds. They were Kakashi's two teammates: Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara.

Rin came up to him and handed him a small packet, an emergency kit. She was a shy girl with shoulder-length brown hair and purple rectangle marks on her cheeks. "Congratulations on becoming a Jounin, Kakashi. Here's a gift."

She whispered. The silver-haired boy thanked her politely and was about to go back to training, when Obito Uchiha ran into him, literally! He knocked both of them over and in the next second, the two boys were sprawled on the ground. Obito was a late bloomer by Uchiha standards. He had the Uchiha trademark jet-black hair but he hadn't awakened his Sharingan yet. For some reason, which he never revealed, Obito wore a pair of orange goggles. Besides that, Obito was the only Uchiha who expressed his feelings openly. "Morning, teme (1)" said Kakashi as he got up and went to sit in the shade of a sakura (2) tree. Soon, their sensei arrived, a man with blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes. He was easily recognized because his face was clearly seen on the utmost right of the Great Hokage faces. Yes, it was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. "Good morning, team. Congratulations, Kakashi. Here, I've got something for you." He gave the boy a three-pronged kunai that was used only by him. "Okay, guys. Today, we're going on a B-rank research mission to gain Intel on a man named Nagato Uzumaki." "Uzumaki! As in from the clan your wife, Kushina-san, comes from?" Obito said, shocked. "We don't know, but lower your voice, Obito! This is supposed to be real hush-hush. Meet me at the Ichiraku Ramen shop in one hour!" And with that, he vanished. "What a strange rendezvous point." commented Kakashi. The others only nodded in agreement.

**That was fun. Hope you enjoyed and btw, I'm working on the length of the chapters.**

**(1) Teme = Bastard**

**(2) Sakura = Cherry Blossom**

**Sayonara *poof* (I disappear)**


	9. Chapter 9:- Baby and Ramen TOGETHER!

_**Chapter 9:- Baby and Ramen Together!**_

**Konnichiwa! Long time no see. I was busy so this chappy's a little late. Gomenasai for any errors. Hope you enjoy.**

**Kakashi, why don't you do the disclaimer for a change?**

**Kakashi: - The author doesn't own the Kyuubi vessel. Now let me read my book in peace.**

**Me:- Pervert!**

**Kakashi: - Keep it down. Anko will hear you.**

When the three people arrived at Ichiraku's, they understood the reason behind the rendezvous point. A little farther away, Minato Namikaze could be espied with the only red-head in Konoha: Kushina Uzumaki and a small baby.

"Minato-sensei!" cried Obito and Rin in unison. They followed Kakashi and ran up to said blonde.

Rin smiled as she looked up at her sensei, "You never told us you had a son. What's his name?"

Kushina grinned, "His name is Naruto, Rin-san." Kakashi thought that the name was familiar… Ah! That was it! He was about to tell Minato what he thought but Obito-dobe beat him to it.

"Isn't that the name of the hero in Jiraiya-sama's story?"

"Hai, The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja" Minato remembered his sensei.

Kushina was getting impatient. "Come on! Let's eat! I'm starving, dattebane!"

Everybody went inside and a young man of about twenty came up, "Well, if it isn't my favourite customers. What can I start you guys off with?"

Kushina burst out, "Teuchi-san, I'll have five bowls of miso-pork ramen and a half-bowl of salt ramen for Naruto!" Rin was staring at Naruto, wide-eyed.

"Naruto eats RAMEN?!" Kushina laughed. Rin's expression at the moment was priceless.

"He IS our son. It's all he eats." That was indeed strange. Nonetheless, he was the son of Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero. Those two were, by the loosest definitions, exceptional and strange.

When the ramen was served, Naruto screamed "Waa-men".

Minato smirked" You'd think his first word would be Mom or Dad, but Naruto's just extraordinary."

Rin saw that a small girl had served the ramen, "What's your name?" The girl introduced herself as Ayame. After finishing their meals, the group strolled towards the village gates.

On arrival, Minato gave Kushina a goodbye kiss and then knelt down towards Naruto, "Naruto, Daddy's going on a mission. I'll be back soon. Don't tease your mother and stay out of trouble. Sayonara!" He kissed the blonde infant's forehead, nodded to his team and started running towards the forest, his students following close behind. Soon, they disappeared into the forest.

Kushina started walking home. Little did she know that she was being followed.

From the shadows, a barely audible voice said, "Ah, my pawns. Soon, you will be mine to control. I will use you and what you contain to end your family and Minato Namikaze will finally be defeated."

Kushina had not heard the voice and she continued humming to her son.

**Cool ending, huh. Unfortunately, no one will find out about the voice or who it belongs to till about chapter 12. The next Chapter will be "What Really Matters."**


	10. Chapter 10: What Really Matters!

_**Chapter 10:- What Really Matters!**_

**Hey, peeps. I'm back with chapter jyuu! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: - Me no own Naruto!**

"I don't feel safe," whispered Obito.

"Shhh! You'll blow our cover, Dobe!" Kakashi hissed. Minato closed his eyes and used his sensory skills. "There are about 20 Iwa-nin surrounding us."

"They're clones. The real one is hiding somewhere close by." Said Kakashi and soon the crackling of lightning could be heard. Rin stared at Kakashi's hand which was now shrouded in lightning.

"This is my ultimate jutsu. Chidori!" Along with his determination, the amount of chakra he fed the jutsu increased. "Minato-sensei, please back me up." With that, he took off towards the nearest Shinobi, but when the attack collided, the enemy disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Damn! A clone" thought the silver-haired boy and advanced to the next target.

Soon, all the clones had been dispelled and Kakashi was closing in on the real enemy. However, in an attempt of self defense, the enemy ninja swung his sword upwards. If Minato hadn't pushed him back, Kakashi would not be having his right arm at the moment. Luckily, it just got wounded.

Minato appeared in front of the three kids as Rin was patching up Kakashi's wound. "Kakashi, what have I told you? Listen up! The most important thing for a Shinobi is….teamwork." The three lowered their heads in shame.

The Yellow Flash dropped his backpack and as soon as it fell to the ground with a thud, he teleported to where the real enemy ninja was hiding.

The Iwa-nin's eyes widened, "It… It can't be you. The Y… Yellow Flash of K… Konoha. We were warned to flee on sight if we came across you. Now I know why we-" His sentence was cut short by a kunai slicing his throat.

When he reappeared next to his team, they wished each other good luck and split up according to Minato's orders. The three students went one way while the Yellow Flash went to the battle front.

The whole time, Kakashi kept his guard up and if he heard even the slightest noise, He would get ready for an ambush.

When they were crossing a river, a twig snapped on the river bank and Kakashi slashed a wide arc with his sword, the White Fang. Obito and Rin automatically got into defensive stances, and then two Iwa-nin came into visibility.

They used Erath Style: Mud Slide, from which Kakashi and Obito escaped, but Rin wasn't so lucky. She got stuck, and before Obito or Kakashi could react, they left with Rin. Kakashi thought of going after his comrade, but abandoned the thought as his father's image came to mind.

He started walking towards their destination, when Obito grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "You teme! What the hell has gotten into you? You're turning your back on Rin? She saved our lives and we owe her. If it wasn't for her, we would have been dead long ago." screamed Obito.

Kakashi's masked face remained as emotionless as ever." If she's been taken hostage then she's useless. The mission is more important than-"

"To HELL with the mission!" shouted Obito. He then pushed the boy away, clearly disgusted.

He turned around and walked a few steps, then halted and said, "I believe that the Whit e Fang, Sakumo Hatake, was a true hero. It's true that I'm a horrible ninja. In the world of Shinobi, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum! I choose to be scum and not worse!" With that, the young Uchiha left to find his lost comrade.

Kakashi just stood there, stunned and as still as a statue. "What did Obito just say?" he thought, "My dad is… a hero to him?" After a moment or two, the boy followed his teammate.

**So, I guess we are done. I am extremely sorry for the short chapter. I hardly had enough time for this. Good bye till next time.**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Author's sad note

_**Author's Note!**_

**Hey guys. This is to tell you that, unfortunately, there will be no more updates till the 12****th**** of June since my exams are starting so Gomenasai for the long hold up. Please forgive me!**

**Arigato Gozaimasai!**


	12. Chapter 11:- A Twist in the Tale

_**Chapter 11:- A Twist In The Tale!**_

**Konnichiwa! I'm back with chapter 11! Hope you enjoy. This is hopefully gonna be longer than the others. I'm sooooo sorry for the esxtremely late update.**

"I can do this. I can do this." said Obito. He took a deep breath and then patted his cheek. Inside the cave, where Rin was put under a genjutsu to leak out information, her captors heard him.

"I'll handle them." said one of them. He used the camouflage jutsu and went to confront Obito who, unfortunately, couldn't sense his enemy approaching. The Iwa-nin was about to strike the Uchiha at a vital point when a silver blur appeared and parried the kunai with one of his own.

"K-Kakashi, what are you d-doing here?" Obito sounded amazed.

"Well, I couldn't just let an elite Uchiha crybaby like you do this all by yourself, now could I? You'd obviously mess everything up." said Kakashi as he unsheathed The White Fang.

The Iwa-nin stared at the new-comer. "Silver hair, white chakra blade. Could it be? … Are you Konoha's White Fang?"

Kakashi held up his sword. "This is a memento from my father."

The Iwa-nin relaxed and laughed, "So, you're just the White Fang's brat, eh? Nothing to worry about there." He disappeared.

"Shoot, he erased his scent completely." Kakashi's sharp ears caught the slightest sound of a footstep right behind Obito.

"Obito!" he warned but the Uchiha's reflexes were too slow. Kakashi got in front of him to intercept the attack, but the enemy managed to break through his guard and hit his eye. "Aaah!" screamed Kakashi as he clutched his injured eye.

Obito ran to his comrade, his eyes beginning to water. "Relax, I'm not dead yet." said Kakashi as he patched up his eye with Rin's emergency med-kit.

When he was done, he said, "Now let's-" when suddenly Obito ran in front of him and stuck his kunai out at thin air.

The enemy-nin slowly became visible with the kunai impaled in his chest. "What's up with…those eyes?" Then he fell on the ground, dead.

"O-Obito, your e-eyes." Kakashi stammered. Obito had his goggles off and his eyes were red with a strange black design.

Obito looked at his hands and then said, "I can see chakra. It looks like I've activated the Sharingan." They got up and went to find Rin.

_**Inside the cave**_

"You're a stubborn one." said the Iwa-nin to Rin. He increased the intensity of the genjutsu.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Obito. He and Kakashi rushed forward to intercept their foe.

Unlike any time earlier, the duo worked with perfect co-ordination. In a few minutes, they had injured him to such an extent that he would need some time to rest until he got back on his feet. The two boys ran up to their teammate and untied her. "Kai!" Kakashi said, releasing the genjutsu. Right then, the Iwa-nin got up.

"Earth Style: Grand Avalanche." He grumbled. The hide-out began to cave in.

"Run for the exit," shouted Kakashi and they took off. As they ran, a small rock hit Kakashi on the left shoulder and he stumbled.

"Kakashi!" shouted Obito. A huge boulder was hurtling straight towards the silver-haired boy. Just as Obito was going to jump in and save his comrade, a chakra signature suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi and disappeared immediately, taking Kakashi with it. Only one person could move that fast.

It was Minato! The Yellow Flash had arrived just in time. Rin and Obito ran out of the cave as it collapsed behind them. They ran and ran non-stop until they arrived at their base camp, deep in the woods. Just as they stopped running, Minato Namikaze appeared right in front of them. And next to him stood a tired, but very much alive… Kakashi!

'Oh, thank goodness,' thought Obito as he sat down on the grass. "Minato-sensei, how did you know we were in trouble?"

Minato smiled and replied, "I felt a surge of chakra through the kunai I gave Kakashi but I was in the middle of a battle so I came late." Kakashi thought for a while and then perked up. "When I was fighting that enemy ninja, I think I used the kunai you gave me." They talked about their battles.

Kakashi pulled Obito aside. "Thanks. You're strong, Obito. But you're still a Dobe." Obito was amazed. "Wow, this is a first. You complemented me. Ama- Hey, wait a minute! Who're you calling a Dobe, Teme!" he shouted. Kakashi just smirked under his mask. Minato laughed and even Rin giggled. Soon the team fell asleep. It had been a long day. Tomorrow was going to be even longer.

**Finally, we're done. Hopefully I will upload next chappy soon. But I need some advice. Please help me.**

**1) How to give Kakashi his Sharingan?**

**2) What should I do with Kushina?**

**3) Who should I make the villain who kidnaps Kushina and Naruto? (He'll be a servant of Madara.)**


End file.
